creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Driver's License
Getting your driver’s license is often one of the biggest days in a teenager’s life. It’s the day where you can finally get some freedom from the parents who have been breathing down your neck for the past sixteen years. The parents, who grounded you, never let you go out with your friends, and wouldn't take you to your favorite band’s concert. But now you don’t need them to drive you places. You have the power to just pick up the keys and go wherever your unrestricted heart desires. The road is yours and the only thing holding you back is the price of gas. And, well, your parents. But, hey, all they have now is empty words. They can’t really control you, can they? Anyway, you were not so unlike every teenager getting their first taste of freedom. Your understanding mom let you have the car for the night and you picked up some of your close friends. You spend the night at a not too expensive, but not too cheap restaurant. It was a little outside your town simply because your town didn't have any good restaurants. Or maybe that’s just what you told yourself so you could get a little more time away. You and your friends spent more time laughing and talking about the latest episode of your favorite show than actually eating. You had a lot of fun while you were there; and probably ticked a few people off with your loud conversations and giggling. It was all in fun and you weren't being too rude. You took all of your friends home, being the only one with a license. You waited to drop your date off last even though their house wasn't really the farthest nor the closest, but you didn't care. They congratulated you again on getting your license as you walked them to their front door. They gave you a long kiss goodnight and goodbye before slipping into the dimly lit house. The smile lasted on you face as you walked down the long path back to where you had parked the car in the street. Your date’s driveway was already full of cars and didn't have any room to park. You walked around and opened the driver’s door when you noticed the back seat door was hanging open slightly. You frowned and stared at it a moment wondering if it was like that the whole time. The sensors on the doors weren't new so maybe they didn't pick up that the door wasn't closed. You bumped the door shut and didn't give it a second thought. You pulled off the side of the road and onto the quiet neighborhood street as you bumped up the heat in the car. The road was lit by street lamps; throwing orange light onto the black pavement and quickly being run over by the grey SUV. You pulled out onto the main street hardly wanting to head home. You decide to take the long way and venture down the foreboding road. During the day this road would've been no problem but you were inexperienced with driving at night. The silence didn't bother you too much but it always felt better when there was some sort of noise so, without even thinking about it, you start mumbling to yourself. You gave yourself advice as you drove along. With the combination of the dark and your insecurity about the road; you were lost before you knew it, driving down a long dark street. You laughed nervously and comment to yourself that you feel like you’re in a horror movie. You pull off in the driveway of one of the small farms scattered around the otherwise abandoned path. You put the car in park and turn to rummage through the middle compartment and prayed that the GPS would be there. It wasn't. You let out a sigh and looked up from the console in time to hear a voice. “I think you’re lost…” You’re heart stopped. You kept your eyes closed trying to convince yourself that what you just heard was part of your imagination. That it was just your fears manifesting themselves in your subconscious. But you knew better. You slowly turned your head and opened your eyes to look in the back seat. A person, if you want to call it that, was sitting there with its hairless head lolling around like a lifeless body. Everything about it was disproportional. Its arms and neck were too long and its face looked more like a Picasso painting. But it didn't move at all. It had its eyes closed. It didn't seem to be breathing and as far as you could tell it didn't seem to have a heartbeat. Most people would've gotten out of the car and ran. But you moved ever so slowly like you were trying to get out without its knowledge, but that didn't happen. “Go get help. You’ll need it…” It talked without moving its mouth. The thing was as still as a statue and you gave up on the calm façade. You ran as fast as you could to the nearest house and pounded on the door. Someone answered and you simply told them to call the police as you stared at the car as though you were waiting for that statue to climb out. “Biggest day of my life,” you mutter, almost sarcastically, staring at the car where your driver’s license still rested. Category:Beings